leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Akali/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The Fist of Shadow strikes from the cover of death itself. Do not impede the balance." - There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness - all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. Akali is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Pruning the Tree - eliminating those who threaten the equilibrium of Valoran. A prodigal martial artist, Akali began training with her mother as soon as she could make a fist. Her mother's discipline was relentless and unforgiving, but predicated on the fundamental principle: "We do that which must be done." When the Kinkou inducted her into the order at the age of fourteen, she could slice a dangling chain with a chop of her hand. There was no question - she would succeed her mother as the Fist of Shadow. She has had to do much in this role which others might find morally questionable, but to her it is in service of her mother's inviolable doctrine. She now works with her fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. |-| 1st= "The Fist of Shadow strikes from the cover of death itself. Do not impede the balance." There exists an ancient order originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness - all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. This order is known as the Kinkou and it employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. is one of these shadow warriors, entrusted with the sacred duty of Pruning the Tree - eliminating those who threaten the equilibrium of Valoran. A prodigious martial artist, Akali began training with her mother as soon as she could make a fist. Her mother's discipline was relentless and unforgiving, but predicated on a fundamental principle: "We do that which must be done." When the Kinkou inducted her into the order at the age of fourteen, she could slice a dangling chain with a chop of her hand. There was no question - she would succeed her mother as the Fist of Shadow. She has had to do much in this role which others might find morally questionable, but to her, it is in service of her mother's inviolable doctrine. She now works with her fellows and to enforce the balance of Valoran. This hallowed pursuit has unsurprisingly led the triumvirate to the Fields of Justice. Previous Abilities Twin Disciplines old.png|1st Twin Disciplines (I) Mark of the Assassin old.png|1st Mark of the Assassin (Q) Twilight Shroud old.png|1st Twilight Shroud (W) Crescent Slash old.png|1st Crescent Slash (E) Shadow Dance old.png|1st Shadow Dance ® Previous Splash Art North America= Akali OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Akali Akali StingerSkin old.jpg|1st Stinger Akali Akali StingerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Stinger Akali Akali CrimsonSkin old.jpg|1st Crimson Akali Akali CrimsonSkin old2.jpg|2nd Crimson Akali Akali CrimsonSkin old3.jpg|3rd Crimson Akali Akali All-StarSkin old.jpg|1st All-Star Akali Akali NurseSkin old.jpg|1st Nurse Akali Akali BloodMoonSkin old.jpg|1st Blood Moon Akali Akali SilverfangSkin old.jpg|1st Silverfang Akali |-|China= Akali OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Akali Akali CrimsonSkin Ch.jpg|1st Crimson Akali Akali CrimsonSkin Ch2.jpg|2nd Crimson Akali Akali StingerSkin Ch.jpg|Stinger Akali Akali All-StarSkin Ch.jpg|All-Star Akali Akali NurseSkin Ch.jpg|Nurse Akali Akali BloodMoonSkin Ch.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Akali SilverfangSkin Ch.jpg|Silverfang Akali Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 31 from . ** Base health increased to 593 from . ** Health growth increased to 90 from 85. ;V7.15 * ** Magic damage AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 18 seconds from 20. ;V7.12 * ** Can now properly proc the bonus damage and energy restore against the summoned . ;V7.2 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V6.24 * ** Now works on structures. ;V6.23 * ** Healing AP ratio increased to from . ** Bonus damage AP ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where damage from Twin Disciplines and would not count towards . * ** Energy cost reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V6.22 * General ** New ability icons. * ** Akali's next two attacks are empowered, the first restoring health and the second attack, within 4 seconds, dealing bonus magic damage. ** seconds after the first attack. * ** Now teleports Akali to the cast location, placing Twilight Shroud at her original position. ** Casting Twilight Shroud places Akali's other abilities on a seconds global cooldown. ** 250 units cast range. ** Now retains Twilight Shroud's full bonus movement speed value until she leaves the area. ** Stealth reclassified as . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** AD ratio changed to from . ** Now refunds 60% cooldown if it kills an enemy. * ** Cooldown increased to 2 seconds at all ranks from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V6.3 * ** Energy refund increased to 40 at all ranks from . * ** Dash speed increased to 2000 from 1600. ;V5.10 * ** Now gives 50% less pass-through distance versus targets marked by . ** Minimum pass-through distance reduced to 100 from 150. ** Maximum pass-through distance reduced to 200 from 250. ;V5.9 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** New particle effects indicating its range (for all skins except Headhunter), visible to allies and enemies. * ** Now leaves Akali 150-250 units on the far side of her target. *** The strike through distance increases the closer the target is from '''Akali' on cast.'' ;V5.2 * ** No longer activates 's secondary damage. * ** Range reduced to 700 from 800. ** Fixed a bug where Shadow Dance stacks were not visible to other champions. ;V4.18 * ** No longer grants an armor and magic resistance buff while inside the shroud. ** Now grants % bonus movement speed that rapidly decays over 1 second each time Akali enters stealth. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, All-Star, Blood Moon, Crimson, Nurse, Silverfang, and Stinger. ;V4.16 * General ** Updated splash artwork. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to from . ;V4.2 * ** The number of stacks can now (once again) be seen in her buff bar. ;V3.7 * ** Now grants vision in the area of effect. * ** Essence of Shadow charge time reduced to seconds from . ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Mark detonation damage ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Essence of Shadow charge rate increased to seconds from . ;V3.5 * ** Akali is now immediately concealed/revealed upon entering/leaving the Shroud zone. ** Akali is now immediately concealed when casting Twilight Shroud directly on herself. ** Akali is now revealed upon casting a spell or beginning an attack rather than upon dealing damage. ** Delay on re-concealment increased by seconds. ;V3.02 * ** *** Now takes effect immediately instead of requiring ability power. *** Base damage bonus reduced to 6% from 8%. ** *** Now takes effect immediately instead of requiring attack damage. *** Base spell vamp bonus reduced to 6% from 8%. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** now correctly returns energy when the target is killed by the magic damage from . ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Tooltip now states the correct energy return amount. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Energy cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ** Now activates secondary damage. ;V1.0.0.138 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16.5 from 13.5. ** Base health increased to 530 from 510. * ** Shadow Dance's recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. * ** Twilight Shroud not applying assists properly. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Initial spell vamp gained upon obtaining 10 bonus attack damage reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional spell vamp reduced to 1% per 6 attack damage from 1% per 5 attack damage. ** Initial magic damage bonus upon obtaining 20 ability power reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional magic damage bonus reduced to 1% per 6 ability power from 1% per 5 ability power. * ** Projectile base damage and proc based damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.125 * Fixed a bug where Akali could get stuck during her dash animation. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Cooldown before Akali's next Shadow Dance charge and her current stacks are now shown in the same buff. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Akali will now attempt to immediately attack champions upon arriving when she uses Shadow Dance. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Adjusted Twin Disciplines to trigger at 9.5 bonus attack damage and 19.5 ability power to account for rounding. ;V1.0.0.111 * General ** Ability tooltips updated. * ** Fixed a bug where the sound of Mark of the Assassin could persist after her target died. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** No longer deals bonus damage to towers. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Fixed a bug where Shadow Dance could sometimes deal damage even if interrupted by a knockup / knockback. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** The application of the mark will no longer be blocked by . ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Time to gain Essence of Shadow charges is reduced by cooldown reduction effects. ** Time to gain next charge does not progress while you are at maximum charges. ;V1.0.0.100 * General ** Updated tooltips for Akali. * ** Fixed a display error with Twin Disciplines and death recap. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Now gain 1% spell vamp for every 5 bonus attack damage instead of 1% for every 10 bonus attack damage. ;V1.0.0.96 * ** Now gain an Essence of Shadow charge on Champion kills and assists in addition to her standard accumulation over time method. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * ** Now grants additional magic resist equal to the armor values. ** Now lasts for 8 seconds at all ranks from seconds. ;V1.0.0.94 * General ** Fixed a bug with Akali's attack timing. * ** Using a potion while in Twilight Shroud will no longer break Akali out of stealth. ;V1.0.0.87 * General ** Adjusted Akali's hit timing to be more accurate. * ** Fixed a bug where Mark of the Assassin would proc even if you miss or are dodged. * ** Fixed a bug where Crescent Slash was spell vamping for too much. * ** Fixed a bug where her failed to count ability power and damage gained through buffs such as Improved , , or . ** Twin Disciplines spell vamp ratio increased to 10% per 100 attack damage, from 5% per 100 attack damage, to compensate for the above bug fix. In total, Akali will vamp more from her single target spells and less from . * ** Akali can no longer Shadow Dance out of disables. ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Stealth is now removed when you actually attack, rather than when you begin your attack animation. ;V1.0.0.85 * Added. * (Innate) ** Discipline of Might: Upon obtaining 10 attack damage, Akali gains 10% Spell Vamp, increasing by 1% for every 20 attack damage gained thereafter. This does not include base damage. ** Discipline of Force: Upon obtaining 20 ability power, Akali's attacks deal 10% bonus magic damage, increasing by 1% for every 5 ability power gained thereafter. * (Q) ** Akali spins her kama at a target enemy to deal magic damage and mark the target for 6 seconds. Akali's melee attacks against a marked target will trigger and consume the mark to cause additional damage and restore energy. * (W) ** Akali throws down a cover of smoke. While inside the area, Akali gains armor and becomes stealthed. Attacking or using abilities will briefly reveal her. Enemies inside the smoke have their movement speed reduced. * (E) ** Akali flourishes her kamas, dealing damage based on her attack damage and ability power. * (Ultimate) ** Akali moves through shadows to quickly strike her target, dealing damage and consuming an Essence of Shadow charge. Akali recharges Essence of Shadow charges periodically, max 3 stacks. }} Category:Akali Category:Champion history